The Gunshot
by aflores5235
Summary: When gun shots ring out at McKinley High everyone panics. People run for open doors and hide in the dark not knowing what was out in the hallways. Jake and Marley have only been dating for a while now but they feel like they have to protect each other. What went through Jake and Marley's head during the shooting and what happened after.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Shot Goes Off**

**Jake**

Overall it had been a good day for Jake or as he would say as good as a school day could be. He didn't really like school but there was no way he was going to drop out. The day started off good, he wasn't late for school, he got a B on his Biology test and all his classes were going by pretty fast. He knew he would be in Glee club soon and that made his last class go by even faster. Glee club was his favorite time of the day, he got to see all of his friends, sing and dance, and best of all he got to hang out with Marley. He didn't really see her a lot in school because she was in all the smart classes and he wasn't, they had a few together but he always wished they had more.

Now that they were officially dating he couldn't have been happier and he loved spending time with her. He was miserable when she was with Ryder and now he was never going to take her for granted. Even though he wasn't really used to being in a relationship, he had to admit he liked it. Marley made him happy and made him feel like a better person and that if he put his mind to it he could do whatever he wanted, even become a professional dancer, which he would only admit to Marley. Without Marley and Glee club Jake was pretty sure that he wouldn't be doing too well right now. So as he walked to Glee club a smile spread across his face without him even knowing.

**Marley**

She always arrived early to Glee club because she had a free period before and she loved being in the choir room. Everything about it made her smile, the people, the instruments and the music. Other than at home with her mom and when she was with Jake this was one of the only places she could truly be herself and be accepted. She had always had a hard time fitting in but she had found in her place in Glee club.

She had been writing songs in here lately and she found that she could find inspiration in the choir room more than she did at home. As she looked up from her notebook she saw that everyone was slowly starting to arrive but she was only looking for one person in particular. When she finally saw him she lit up with biggest smile that she only reserved for Jake and he reciprocated with his own smile. She loved his smile she thought it was so cute and she wished he would smile more but she was always glad that he smiled when he saw her.

When he got close enough she got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a long awaited embrace. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She loved when he did this because she could feel his warmth and his muscles from under his shirt. He was so strong and she found that extremely attractive. She leaned her head back and she gave him a quick but sweet kiss. If there weren't so many people the kiss would have lasted much longer but neither one of them were big on PDA.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too Marls. How was your day?"

"It was good nothing special really happened. How about you?"

"Well I got a B on my Biology test but I also got in trouble in Algebra because I didn't do my homework so it's been an okay day, for a school day." He hoped she would focus on the good part because she had helped him study for that test and he wanted to impress her.

"Jake I'm so proud of you. You worked really hard for that B. I guess we are going to have study together more."

"I wouldn't mind spending more time with you but to be honest it's going to be hard to just study the whole time."

"Mr. Puckerman, I take studying very seriously and there will be no fooling around during that time."

"Oh really you think you can resist this." He gave his best seductive face and she couldn't help but laugh. She was about to say something witty back when Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste came walking in.

"This is not over and don't think I didn't hear the part about you not doing your homework we will discuss this later at my place." She tried to make a stern face but failed and just ended up smiling.

"I will be there." And with that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down.

She loved their banter together it always made her smile and laugh and they never took it seriously. That was another thing that she loved about him was that he could always make her laugh. She wished she was sitting next to him but because he got there last all the seats were filled so he sat in front of her a seat over. She wasn't going to worry about it though because they would probably being singing together soon and that was one of her favorite things to do with Jake. She watched as came up and she was excited to see what their next assignment was going to be.

"Alright let's get started."

BANG! Scream! BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Silence**

**Jake**

When he heard the first bang he wasn't sure what it was but after he heard the second shot he knew it was a gun. Even though he was scared and didn't know what was going to happen his instinct was to protect Marley. He immediately turned around and grabbed her hand and they headed for the front of the room like Mr. Schue told them too. He also grabbed Kitty because even though they weren't dating and she could kind of be a bitch sometimes he wasn't going to leave her alone. He put Kitty and Marley in front of him and they hid behind the speakers and the drum set.

He could hear everyone panicking out in the hallways and he couldn't imagine being out there, he was scared enough in here. But he knew he had to be strong if not for himself at least for Marley. He was kind of mad that Kitty sat in between him and Marley because at that moment he wanted to be right next to her to make sure she was safe. He knew it was his job to protect her and if it came down to it he would risk his own life to protect her.

After a while the hall ways cleared and it was complete silence. The metronome was ticking in the middle of the room giving off an eerie vibe that immediately filled the room. Blaine tried to say something but he was immediately shushed because during something like this we had to be as quiet as possible. No matter how much he wanted to talk to Marley right now he knew he had to stay quiet.

**Marley**

When Mr. Schue told them to get out their phones and text and tweet people to let them know what was going on Marley only had one person she wanted to text. Her mom. She knew her mom was in the cafeteria and there was no way out and she knew she would be trapped there. She texted her mom right away and waited for a response hoping that she was ok.

While she was waiting for her mom to answer she suddenly heard footsteps running down the hallway. They were getting closer and closer and then there was someone at the door trying to get in. Everyone in the room jumped and then the person tried the next door but they couldn't get in and a few seconds later they heard a door slam. Marley almost jumped out of her skin, she was so scared but she was also worried about her mom. It never took her this long to answer.

It was as if Jake could sense how she was feeling and he wrapped his arm over Kitty and interlaced his fingers with Marley's. Knowing that he was here with her and that he was safe did make her feel a little better but she still wanted to know that her mom was ok too.

**Jake**

He knew what Marley was worried about and he wished he could do something about it. He always liked Marley's mom and he also didn't want anything to happen to her. She had accepted him right away as Marley's friend and when they started dating she didn't get angry or anything. She knew that he had had his problems but deep down she thought he was a good kid that wouldn't harm a hair on Marley's head.

When he saw Sam get up and try to leave to get Brittany his heart sunk in his chest. He didn't know what it would feel like to be in here and have Marley be out there. If he was in Sam's position he didn't know what he would do but he knew that he would do anything to get to Marley and it would take everyone in the room to stop him. Even now he wished he could go out and get Marley's mom but he knew he had to stay here to keep Marley and everyone else safe.

**Marley**

"Who are you texting?" Marley didn't know why Kitty was asking her because there was no way she was genuinely considered about Marley. But she decided to answer anyway because she was in no mood to argue she was way too worried about her mom.

"It's my mom. There's no back way out when you're in the kitchen." All she kept seeing was her mom stuck in the kitchen and someone out there with a gun ready to kill whoever got in their way. She couldn't lose her mom she was her only family.

Jake hated to see Marley cry and to make it worse he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make it better. But he had to try anyway. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Where is she?" She knew Jake was just trying to help but at this point all she could think about was her mom. Marley was about to lose it and Jake couldn't do anything about it. He just hoped and prayed that her mom was ok.

"I don't know why she's not answering." It never took her mom this long to answer, something had to be wrong.

"She'll be okay." He was about to jump over Kitty and pull Marley into his arms when Kitty suddenly began to speak.

"No one's going to hurt your mom. Everyone really likes her." Marley didn't know where Kitty was going with this but she was too busy crying to even care.

"Marley. When we were doing Grease, I took in all your costumes so that you'd think you were fat. I'm so sorry." She could tell that Kitty was genuinely sorry and even though Kitty had made her life a living hell they were in this situation now and it was no time to hold grudges. It was a time to forgive, so Marley wrapped her arms around Kitty and they hugged and cried into each other's arms.

**Jake**

He hated what Kitty did to Marley but he understood why she said it now and why Marley reacted the way she did. This was a terrifying situation to be in and it made you reflect on things you had done and he truly believed that Kitty was sorry for what she had done. Kitty broke off the hug and started to crawl away.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Kitty barely reacted to what Marley had said and just continued to say "she had to go."

"No are you crazy?" Jake didn't know what she was going to do.

Marley and Jake both tried to grab her and keep her from going but she broke away and crawled over to Ryder and Unique. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she just wanted to be with Unique. They had grown closer over the last couple of weeks and became close friends. He was glad that it was quiet again and he felt like this would all be over soon when Sam got up again. He started to freak out and Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste had to restrain him. Jake could see the pain, fear and heart ache in his eyes and it took all he had not to cry along with him.

He wrapped his arm tightly around Marley and pulled her closer to him. Now that no one was in between them he wanted her as close as possible. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she grabbed on to his arm and put both her hands onto his. Marley was already crying but seeing Sam break down like that almost made Jake cry too. He nuzzled his head up right against her and he whispered in her ear, "I love you and I will protect you no matter what."

Immediately she turned her head and kissed him. She tasted like salt from all the crying but he always loved kissing her, her lips were so soft and she always smelled like roses.

"I love you too Jake."

She leaned down and kissed his hand as the silence once again took over the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Waiting**

**Marley**

As they sit there waiting in the silence Marley prayed that her mom would text her back and say she was alright. That's all she wanted, just to know that her mom was safe. She wasn't even worried about herself at this point; her attention was mainly on her mom and everyone in the room with her, especially Jake. She had stopped crying because she knew that that wouldn't help anyone and she needed to be strong for Jake. She knew he was doing the same for her but she also felt the need to be there for him as well. Being in his arms already made her feel stronger and she didn't know what she would have done if Jake wasn't with her. She already didn't have her mom with her; not having Jake too would have caused her to break down.

When he said he would protect her no matter what she truly believed he would. That scared her and made her feel so loved at the same time because she didn't want him to get hurt but it also felt good to have someone care for you and be willing to protect you no matter the consequences. She never thought her and Jake would get together but she was so glad she found the courage to ask him out. It was definitely one of her best decisions.

In the silence she draws little circles on his hand with her thumb to calm her nerves and also to feel the warmth of his hand under hers. Having his arm around her already made her calmer but she wanted to be even closer.

**Jake**

He could sense that she was still feeling nervous and he couldn't blame her. He was trying to hide it as much as he could but he was scared too. There was someone out there with a gun and who knows what they wanted to do and all they could do was sit and wait. But he had to be strong for Marley's sake; she didn't have her mom right now so he had to be there for her no matter what.

"Are you ok Marls?"

"Yeah I'm just really worried about my mom; it never takes her this long to answer."

"She probably just doesn't have her phone or maybe it died. She is smart I'm sure she figured something out and I doubt the person would go to the cafeteria because there is usually no one in there at this time."

"I know I just wish she would answer and this whole situation would just be over."

"I'm sure it will be over soon."

"I hope so. I feel so bad for Sam I can't imagine how he must be feeling."

"I know I can't imagine not being with you right now." He looked down to hide the tears that were welling in his eyes because even the thought of not having Marley with him right now almost made him cry. She didn't need to say anything because she felt the same way. She just grabbed his face and looked him in the eye and gave him a kiss on the cheek and buried her head in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his back. He squeezed her so tight and buried his head into her shoulder. They almost got lost in the moment when Ryder suddenly came crawling over.

They moved over to give him so room as he sat down right next to Marley.

**Marley**

She didn't know why he came over but she wanted people to stop moving around so much because someone might hear them. At that moment Artie pulled out his phone and started taping everyone. He wanted to have everyone tape a message just in case something went wrong. Marley thought this was a good idea because who knew what was going to happen. When it was Marley's turn she thought long and hard about what she wanted to say and when the camera was on her she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"There's a fake bottom to my desk drawer. If you look under it, um, there's a journal with a bunch of songs that I wrote. I've never told anyone but I'm really proud of them." She cried while saying it because it did make her sad that no one had ever heard or songs before, not even Jake or her mom. But the whole time she was talking Jake rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

**Jake**

It was his turn to leave his message and he was going to keep his short and sweet because he didn't have much to say anyway. The person he would say the most too was with him anyway.

"Uh Mom, Puck I love you guys."

That's all he said and then Coach Beiste told Artie to turn it off. Marley turned and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They had been so busy taping their messages they didn't even notice that Mr. Schue had left. He must have gone to go get Brittany because it was only a matter of time before Sam got up and left anyway. Mr. Schue was a great teacher and a great person who would do anything for anyone of them and for that they were so grateful.

"I want to call her."

Jake didn't know what Ryder was talking about. "Who?"

"Katie."

"I thought you said she was fake?" Jake didn't understand why Ryder cared about this girl so much when he hadn't even met her. And she had lied about who she was anyway he thought that would have ended that relationship right then and there but Ryder clearly still had feelings for her.

"Look she's someone and I still care about her okay. I'm calling her."

Even though Jake didn't agree with it he was going to support him because he was his friend and that's what friends do they support each other. "Yeah."

"Come on pick up, pick up. Please pick up."

Jake didn't think she was going to answer especially in a situation like this, when he suddenly heard a phone ringing on the other side of the choir room. It couldn't have been a coincidence, whoever Katie was was someone in this room. He knew it wasn't him and he definitely knew it wasn't Marley so who was it. But they didn't have time to figure that out now they needed to be quiet and right now Ryder was making a lot of noise.

They all started telling him to turn it off. Jake and Marley told him to hang up like three times before he finally hung up and the ringing stopped.

**Marley**

After the ringing stopped Marley felt her phone vibrate and she immediately picked it up. Her mom had texted her and said she was alright. Marley was so relieved and she started crying again but this time it was a cry of relief.

"What's wrong is it your mom?"

"Yeah you were right Jake she hid and forgot her phone but she is alright, the SWAT team came and got her and she said they are clearing the building room by room."

"Then this should all be over soon. I'm so happy your mom's ok."

"Me too."

Then there was a knock at the door and Mr. Schue, Brittany and two other kids came into the room. Seeing Sam and Brittany back together made Marley so happy and she couldn't imagine how happy and relieved they must have felt. And then the moment they all had been waiting for.

"ALL CLEAR!"

They immediately all let out a sigh of relief and most of them started to cry. Marley turned her head and nuzzled Jake.

"I'm so happy you were here with me."

"Me too Marls me too."

They both stood and went to give everyone a hug and they saved each other for last. Even though they were next to each other the whole time they embraced like they had been apart the whole time. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he kissed her head like it was the last moment they had together. He wrapped his arms around her and she let his warmth envelope her.

Then they all stood in a circle and shared a group hug that none of them would ever forget.

"I love you guys." Mr. Schue said what everyone was thinking but they were all too distraught to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Aftermath**

**Marley**

As they were escorted out of the building Marley held on to Jake's hand with no intention of letting go until they saw their families. She was so happy they had been together during the lockdown, she didn't know what she would have done if they would have been separated. He kept her safe and when she was worried about her mom he was there to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright. He was such a great boyfriend and she would never take him for granted. She loved him so much and she knew how much he loved her. If there was one person that made her stronger it was him and he was a big reason that she didn't have a total meltdown during the lockdown. She didn't know if she would ever be able to thank him enough for everything he did for her during the lockdown. As her thoughts raced about everything that had happened she unknowingly began to squeeze his hand.

"You okay Marls?" He looked at her with concerned eyes but she tried to alleviate his worries with a shy smile.

"Yeah just thinking about how happy I am that this is over and how grateful I was that you were with me during it."

"Me too."

He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as they finally exited the building. They immediately both looked around for their mom's but it was hard to see in all the chaos. But even in the chaos they both spotted their mom's. They were both across the parking lot holding hands looking more worried than they had ever been. They didn't see them at first so Marley and Jake both started running in their direction. When they finally looked up they both started crying and they let go of each other waiting for Marley and Jake to arrive.

Marley jumped into her mom's arms and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity and cried into each other's arms saying how much they were happy the other was ok and saying how much they loved each other.

**Jake**

He rarely saw his mom cry but when she saw him she immediately started crying. So when he got close enough he reached out his arms and pulled his mother in for a long embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He knew he had to be the strong one so he held back his tears and stroked his mother's back while she cried. He also whispered in her ear that he was ok and that everything was going to be ok. He didn't know if that was true but he knew that's what his mother needed to hear.

Marley was still hugging her mom when Jake and his mom finally separated. His mom's eyes were red from crying and she looked completely drained emotionally and physically. He had never seen her like this and it made him feel sick. He didn't like seeing his mom like this and it made him angry at whoever had done this.

"Alright mom let's go home."

"Ok Jake I'll get the car. I love you Jake."

"I love you too Mom."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the car. It was weird he was the one who had just been through a traumatic event but he was the one taking care of his mom. Weirdly, it didn't bother him; it actually made him feel manlier and stronger. He walked towards Marley and her mom and they finally let go of each other.

"Hey, I'm going to take my mom home she seems pretty distraught. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Jake, take care of your mom and thanks for everything today. I love you."

"I love you too."

He didn't want to kiss Marley in front of her mom so he gave her a quick hug and began to walk away. But as he was leaving he heard someone call from behind him.

"Jake."

"Yeah Ms. Rose."

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

He just nodded because he didn't know what else to say. But as he turned to head to his car a big smile spread across his face because it seemed for once in his life he was the good guy, he was the hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 That Night**

**Marley**

Her mom hadn't stopped talking about the shooting since they got home. She talked about how worried she was about Marley and how she didn't think that anything like that could ever happen to them. Marley understood how she was feeling because the same emotions and thoughts were running through her head as well. They had all just been through a traumatic event that would take a while to get over and even then it would always be there in the back of their minds.

After her mom had made dinner Marley and her mom had spent the whole night talking and watching movies. When it got around 11 o'clock her mom decided to go to bed, and even though neither of them wanted to be alone Marley knew that her mom was tired so she said she would be okay by herself. She also assured her mom that she would go to bed too.

So they both headed upstairs and got ready for bed, telling each other good night and saying how much they loved each other and how happy they were that the other was alright.

Marley closed her door and jumped into bed. She tried to force herself to sleep but she wasn't tired at all, which she found strange since it had been an exhausting and draining day. She felt like she could stay awake the whole night because she couldn't get her mind to stop racing and she felt like she had just drank 5 cups of coffee. She couldn't stop replaying the events over in her head and the fear kept finding its way back to her.

So she lay there knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight.

**Jake**

They didn't talk much on the way home or when they got home. He knew how his mom felt and she knew how he felt so there was not a lot of talking needed. But Jake was ok with that, his mom knew he would tell her something if he needed help and Jake knew that he could tell her anything. That was their relationship and it worked for them and besides all that really mattered was that they loved each other.

When they got home his mom made left overs and since she had a early shift the next morning she went to bed around 9 o'clock.

"Are you sure you're ok Jake?"

"Yeah I'm fine but thanks for asking. Now go get some sleep you have work in the morning."

"Ok and I know I have said it already but I'm so glad you are ok and I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

And with that she headed upstairs and went to bed. Jake finished his dinner and then went into the living room to watch TV. Against his better judgment he turned on the news and the first thing that came on was the McKinley High shooting. Jake wasn't surprised he knew this would be the only story they would be running for the next couple of days.

It did bother him how everybody who was not involved talked about it because they didn't have a clue what it was like inside. He had never been more afraid in his life and not just for himself but for all his friends and Marley, especially Marley. He knew it was a little selfish but he knew he would protect her first no matter what.

It was around 11 o'clock when he finally turned off the news. He didn't want to relive the day's events more than he had to because he had a feeling the memory would never go away even if he wanted it to. But the weird thing was was that he kept going back to the feelings he was having for Marley during the shooting. It wasn't just love or passion it was something more than that, he felt like it was his duty or job to protect and comfort her. He had never felt that way about anyone or anything and it should have scared him but it didn't.

That feeling had been there the whole night and it would not go away and he knew it wouldn't unless he did something about it. So before he could change his mind he grabbed his keys, left his mom a note and slowly snuck out the door. He knew exactly where he needed to be and it would only take minutes to get there.

**Marley**

It seemed like time was at a standstill. Only minutes had passed since she got into bed and still sleep eluded her. She was about to get up and start reading her favorite book, The Hunger Games, when she heard a noise at the window that almost made her jump out of her skin. She slowly walked over to the window with her brush in her hand. It wasn't much of a weapon but it was all she had. She slowly pulled back the curtain and was ready to call for her mom when she instantly recognized who it was. She opened the window and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too. Can I come in?"

She moved over so he could climb in the closed it when he finally was in the room.

"You still didn't answer my question Jake."

"I was worried about you I wanted to make sure that you were alright." She could tell that he was being sincere by the look of worry on his face. So instead of answering she just melted into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She could feel the muscles in his arms tighten as he pulled her in and she loved the warmth that radiated from him.

"I'm better now that you're here."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance."

She giggled into his chest and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I am really glad you're here Jake."

"Me too. I just had this feeling that I should be here with you. I feel very protective of you. Is that weird?"

"It's not weird at all; it's actually kind of romantic."

"And I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you today and I will never let anyone hurt you in the future I promise. I love you too much to ever let anything bad happen to you."

She didn't know whether to cry or smile because he was basically putting her well being before his own and even though it made her feel like the most important person on the planet it also made her scared that something bad would happen to Jake and she just couldn't imagine her life without Jake.

"I love you too Jake, but you have to promise me that you will also keep yourself safe and not just me."

"I promise I will try my best to keep us both safe but I will always try to protect you first.

That was a good enough answer for her so she raised up on her toes and kissed him hard. They hadn't had many heated make out sessions but this one was definitely the most heated. Their tongues immediately got involved and they were pulling at each other's hair.

**Jake**

Her ferocity threw Jake for a loop at first but as soon as he was over the initial shock he was running his hands through her hair and pulling her down on top of him. They landed on her bed with a soft thud that had no chance of waking her mom. The kissing hadn't slowed at all and their hands began exploring each other's bodies.

Jake knew he had to slow things down before they went too far so he flipped her over and propped himself on top of her. He then began to slow the pace by grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head and then disconnecting their lips. But he immediately reconnected and began peppering her neck and trailing a kiss back up to her lips. She let out a soft moan and Jake knew it was definitely time to stop. He kissed her slowly and then rolled off of her.

"Thanks Jake I know that must have been hard to stop, to be honest I really didn't want you to stop, but I still don't think I'm ready."

"I know that's why I stopped. You will know when you are ready and I am hoping I will be the first to know."

"You will most definitely be the first to know."

"And don't worry I am willing to wait as long as you need."

**Marley**

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laid right back down. She was actually getting a little tired and her mind had stopped racing.

"I guess I should go now."

"No stay please. I feel safer, calmer now that you are here."

"Ok I'll stay."

He took off his shirt and shoes, leaving him in his tank top and jeans, and jumped into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as she nestled her head onto his chest.

"Please don't leave Jake."

"I won't Marls I promise."

Him being there just felt right to Marley, it's like all her worries had melted away and it was Jake who allowed that to happen. He was her rock and he would always be there for her and that made her feel safe. She listened to his breathing and slowly she began to drift off. He stroked her hair and within minutes she was fast asleep. Jake tried to stay awake but the day had finally taken its toll and his eyes became heavier and heavier until he joined Marley in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be the last chapter I want to thank everyone for their feedback and for following my story. I will definitely be writing more Jarley stories and other stories as well so hopefully you like how this ends and read my other stories. And I hope I didn't offend anyone with this story I tried to be as respectful as I possibly could. Thanks for the support! **

**Chapter 6** **The Next Morning**

**Marley**

Marley awoke as the sun began shining into her room. She still felt Jakes arms around her as they lay side by side. Just having him by her side made her smile. She had such a sound sleep and she knew it was because Jake was there.

She wasn't ready to get up yet so she snuggled herself closer to Jake and just enjoyed the moment that she was having with him. It didn't matter that he wasn't awake yet just his presence alone made her happy.

After a while she turned and faced Jake. As she turned Jake's arm fell off her and he slowly began to wake up. But he was still a little groggy so she just kissed him softly on the cheek to see if that would wake him up even more.

**Jake**

He could get used to waking up with Marley in his arms and her kissing him awake. When she kissed him all he did was smile and he slowly opened his eyes. The sight of her in the morning was almost overwhelming to Jake. She was just so naturally beautiful and Jake still couldn't understand why she had said yes to dating him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does a girl like you love a guy like me. I still don't get what you saw in me that no one else did."

"I saw what you hid from everyone else. I saw that you were a great guy with a loving and kind heart that just pretended he was a tough and mean guy."

"Oh so you're saying I'm not tough." He gave her one of his sarcastic tough guy looks and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what I mean Jake."

He rolled on to his back so he could stretch out and she immediately laid her head right on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Jake."

"Me too Marls."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. They lay there for what seemed like hours wrapped in each other's arms, content with just being in each other's presence. They almost drifted back off into sleep when they heard a knock at the door.

**Marley**

"Marley you up yet?"

Marley's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Her mom would freak out if she found Jake in her bed, even though nothing happened her mom would still be pissed. She had to think fast because she didn't want her mom barging in.

"Yeah mom I'm just getting dressed be down for breakfast in like 10 minutes."

"Alright take your time sweetheart."

Marley took a deep breath as she heard her mom head down the stairs.

"That was close Jake."

She looked next to her but Jake wasn't there and as she looked around the room she still didn't see him.

"I know, I don't want your mom to hate me."

She heard him but she still couldn't find him and as she stood up and headed for the bathroom Jake jumped out of the closet and tackled her onto the bed. Marley let out a scream but quickly shut her mouth; she didn't want her mom running back upstairs.

"Jake why did you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He was laughing so hard because of the face Marley made when he jumped out of the closet.

"Well you succeeded are you happy now?"

"Yes very."

He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss they shared the previous night, which was more frantic and heated. This kiss was much slower and drawn out like they wanted to savor every moment of it. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers and their lips never parted. They began to breath in sync and their bodies moved in unison. This kiss was the most intimate they had shared and they never would have stopped if it wasn't for Marley's mom. Again Jake was the first to pull back.

"I think I should go."

"Yeah," was all Marley could get out. Even though they weren't having a intense makeout session they were both still out of breath and flushed.

Jake headed for the window that he had entered through and opened it as Marley followed close behind him. He climbed out and turned waiting for Marley.

"I guess I will see you at school on Monday."

"Well actually I was wondering if you could come back tonight."

This made Jake smile because he had hoped she would say that but he wasn't going to invite himself. But he loved this girl so much that he would do anything for her.

"Of course. I will do anything for you."

She leaned out and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you tonight Jake."

"See ya Marls. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that he climbed down the roof and headed down the street and out of Marley's sight. She was already so excited thinking about tonight. Even though he had just left she couldn't wait to see Jake again and she knew he felt the same way.

Even though no one would believe it she knew they loved each other and it wasn't just stupid teenage love it was real love and the things they had been through the last couple days had proved that. She knew Jake was the one for her and she was the one for him, it was stupid thinking so far ahead in the future but she didn't care. She imagined her and Jake's future together and she couldn't help but smile. Just like Jake said, together they could do anything.


End file.
